The present invention relates to terminology usage consistency in distributed document collaborations. More particularly, the present invention relates to distributed key-value consistency.
Different groups of document drafters and/or document translators may be physically distributed across different geographic regions. These different groups of document drafters and/or document translators may each be responsible for working on different sections of a given collaborative document.